Despicable Z
by superoctopie
Summary: A minion named Omar fights the forces of darkness for, love, peace, and most importantly himself.


The night was cold, the pale moon shined bright upon Gru's mansion.

There in the doorway was the minion by the name of Omar, once again having his talents wasted on sweeping. "This is retarded," said Omar. "I am far too intelligent to be someone's lucky, I'm not like my incompetent brethren" which was true. He never got along with the other minions and tried to score jobs that would allow him to escape their yammering.

While the initial act of cleaning was never stimulating to him he could still enjoy all the downtime by training and sharpening his skills for battle. Growing stronger seemed to be the only thing that actually interested him. Suddenly he heard a sound in the backyard. He dashed out the back door breaking off the bristles of the broom and striking the first thing that moved.

He was met by equal force with a giant key wielded by a tall figure cloaked in a white hooded tunic. They began trading blows, Omar was able to dodge the hooded figures attacks due to his small body which was fast and hard to hit. "Darn" Omar thought. "No matter how many times I hit him he won't go down. This lousy broom handle is too light, none of my blows have enough weight to them". With each blow, the broom handle cracked more and more.

The stranger noticing this begins to make a relieved grin. "If I'm going to finish this I have to do it now" thought Omar. Going past the limits of the broom handle he summoned all of his strength, breaking it over the attacker causing him to stagger and eventually fall over backward. "Woah! Woah! Woooah!" cried the stranger as he landed on his back sitting up quickly only to realize he had lost his grip on his weapon, which now layout of his reach.

Omar stood above him pointing the splintered handle of what used to be a broom toward the stranger. "Its over," said Omar "you lose". "Have I now?" said the stranger in a playful tone. In a flash of light, which seemed blinding in the dark, the man was standing behind Omar with his strange weapon pressed against Omar's throat. "Your pretty good," the stranger said as he lowered his weapon.

"I wasn't really serious." said Omar "but I can be if you don't start explaining yourself". "That's fair, let's start off with introductions," the stranger said as he pulled back his white hood. "My name is Sora and I am what is called a Keyblade Master and I'm currently seeking out members to join my secret organization... Organization XIV" he whispered. "I'm Omar, I know of a lot of secret organizations due to who I work for, and I can say that I have never heard of Organizations I-XIV". "Well there was only one group that preceded it and that was its counterpart XIII. Originally I opposed them and eventually defeated their leader Xehanort. But I didn't take into account the power vacuum that I created by taking out their leader letting loose unruly Keyblade-wielding nobody's across the multiverse." "Wait," said Omar "Keyblades, multiverse, nobody's?"

"Sorry, let me explain," said Sora his tone getting more serious the longer he talked. "This world isn't the only world there is. One can access these other worlds with a Keyblade like what I fought with. And as for nobodies, all you need to know is, they have a predisposition for not caring about others." "That's interesting and all," said Omar "but what does that have to do with me?" Sora paused then said, "If you had to catch multiple villains with an infinite multiverse to run and hide in, how would you do it?" Omar began to ponder "I guess I would find out a way to make them come to me." "Hence my organization XIV. But what if more came than you expected? newcomers stronger than ever." "I don't know?" said Omar.

"You ask for help" declared Sora opening a portal and pulling out a new Keyblade. "It's called Blood Edge, and it's just your size. How would you like to help me save the multiverse from a militia of magic psychopaths?" Omar took the blade "sounds fun." "Then your training starts now!" Sora opened a portal "Beyond this lies a new world. Your job will be to purge it from dark creatures known as the heartless. After completing that you should easily be able to travel between worlds." "Easy as banana cream pie," said Omar.

Omar stepped towards the portal but was stopped by Sora. "The world is called Peach Creek and it has a low level of Heartless. To make up for that I'm letting you know that I won't help you... be it peril or just giving up. It wouldn't be much training if I did." Sora said in a stern voice. Omar smiled "we just met and you already know how to please me." And with that Omar leaped through the portal.

He felt the change in gravity ceasing to pull him down, but rather forward. Millions of bright lights flew by faster and faster, getting brighter and brighter. When suddenly everything went black, no light, no sound, no feeling. He began to feel as though he was laying on his back on what felt like hot pavement. As he got up he began to open his eyes while adjusting his goggles due to the blurriness of his vision. He saw that he was in a cul-de-sac of some kind. He also noticed his clothes had changed from that of his overalls to that of children's clothes.

Backing up to take everything in he bumped into something. At first glance, it looked like a makeshift business stand built on the pavement. Jury-rigged out of cardboard with a glass jar on its counter. On the banner was written "monster hunters. Only 25 cents." "Looks like a scam," Omar said aloud not knowing that he wasn't alone. "Hey, it's a great idea" he heard shrieked from the nearest garage.

Out came three children of varying heights holding golf clubs and wearing armor made of trash cans and pillows. "And besides" snarked the smallest one "Monster hunters are in high demand."


End file.
